I'm Not That Girl
by PJOKCHG
Summary: Eponine never felt so humiliated in her life. She never thought that this would ever happen to her, especially with this man whom she loved so much. Her boyfriend, Enjolras, had cheated on her. RE-EDITED based on the song I'm Not That Girl from Wicked. Enjonine Modern Au one-shot


**Author's note: Requested by callistoclifford and Shadows-of-1832. I'm Not That Girl from Wicked. RE-EDITED! Hope you enjoy it!**

Eponine never felt so humiliated in her life. She never thought that this would ever happen to her, especially with this man whom she loved so much.

The sunny day seemed like a joke to the scene Eponine just witnessed. Emotions of anger, depression, sadness, regret, and jealousy pulsated through her veins as she headed home.

Her boyfriend, Enjolras, had cheated on her.

She slammed the door to their apartment. Tears streaming down her cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably. Her back laid against the door and she slid down to the dirty, dusty wood floor.

Eponine felt her phone poking out of her back pocket. She pulled it out and turned it on. She smiled slightly.

It was a picture of her and Enjolras on top of the Eiffel Tower. Eponine was laughing as Enjolras reached to kiss her cheek.

* * *

She remembered that day. It was her birthday. Enjolras planned this as cherry on top of the cake for her.

That entire day was a complete mess.

Enjolras (trying to be the best boyfriend ever) attempted to make breakfast for Eponine while she slept. It would be simple, over-easy eggs inside a croissant. Instead, Eponine woke with the fire alarm going off.

She ran over to check on Enjolras, but found him in a I-can't-do-anything-right-even-for-my-girlfriend state. Eponine laughed and wound her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Happy birthday?" he said awkwardly.

She laughed and kissed his lips.

After taking the wrong bus (three times), missing their lunch reservation, and stepping in dog poop (Enjolras cussed in about five different languages before the two of them found a bathroom to clean up) they reached the Eiffel Tower.

Once at the top, Eponine found a perfect place to take a picture. "Come, love! I want a picture to remember this day!" she told her boyfriend.

Enjolras seemed confused.

"But I screwed up everything." he replied.

Eponine took his hand. "Not everything."

She aimed the camera at the two of them.

Before the flash, Enjolras reached for a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, catching her by surprise.

When the two of them looked at the final product, Eponine exclaimed, "Best birthday ever!" Enjolras responded with a deep kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

They didn't care if people were watching. They didn't care if they made faces.

It was a moment that Eponine would treasure forever.

* * *

Eponine unlocked her phone and began to scroll through the memories saved in her photo gallery.

There was a picture of herself with chocolate all over her face, wearing the biggest smile anyone could ever create. The two of them baked a cake that day and Enjolras smashed some cake in Eponine's face. With her phone, Enjolras managed to capture his girlfriend in the moment.

Another tear streamed down her face as she continued to scroll.

There was a picture of Enjolras from their trip to Tahiti. He was chosen to perform a traditional Tahitian war dance. Unfortunately his rendition made it look like he had bugs in his shorts mixed with the chicken dance.

Although Enjolras wasn't thrilled that his girlfriend took that photo, Eponine knew that he was laughing at his goofy side too.

There were so many pictures that brought nothing but hurt to Eponine's heart.

There was a selfie at the zoo next to the lions. There was a picture of Enjolras and her trying to recreate the famous spaghetti scene from Eponine's favorite Disney movie _Lady and The Tramp._ There was a picture of the two of them dressed up for Marius and Cosette's wedding, where Enjolras and Eponine shared their very first slow dance together in public.

 _What did I do wrong? What did I do to make Enjolras cheat on me? I don't understand._

It was only a month ago Eponine began to suspect something. He begun to act strange, almost nervous around her. It was almost if he was hiding something

* * *

One day in their apartment, Eponine and Enjolras were discussing what to do for the upcoming weekend. Eponine had to go to the bathroom to wash her face. She left her phone on the tea table and her handsome boyfriend on the couch.

When she came back, she found Enjolras looking through her phone.

She didn't move, just watched.

When he was done, Enjolras placed the phone back on the table and waited for the arrival of his girlfriend.

 _What was that about? Enjolras had never done something like that before! Does he think…? No, 'Ponine! He would never do that! Shame on you for thinking that Enjolras doesn't trust you! You are not cheating on him and he's not cheating on you!_

Eponine walked back to her boyfriend and sat on his lap.

"There you are! I was getting worried!" Enjolras exclaimed.

She kissed him on the lips which soon became quite heated and passionate. Eponine hoped that it would melt away the worry she had in her mind of the incident that had just occurred. She didn't want to think that their relationship might be hitting rocks.

 _Yeah, I was worried too._

* * *

Another thing that really put Eponine on her guard was the day Enjolras decided to rummage through her jewelry box.

Eponine was never fond of people touching her jewelry, especially when her little brother Bressole accidently dropped one of her pearl necklaces in the toilet. If anyone wanted to look through her jewelry, they'd have to have Eponine watch like a security guard.

Enjolras decided to break that rule and go through her box.

Eponine may have not been present when the event occurred, for she was at the store, but Enjolras was the only one in the house when she left.

When she came back, he was gone, with her rings scattered all over the counter.

Eponine was pretty sure steam was coming out of her ears.

Enjolras was taking things too far. He was being disrespectful.

When he came back, Eponine demanded to know what was going on.

Again, Enjolras acted like he was hiding something.

The two of them argued until it resulted in Enjolras sleeping on the couch.

 _Something is going very wrong._

* * *

She finally pulled the pieces together when she went to the park.

Eponine was still on her guard about what was going on with Enjolras, but she still held onto the trust that the two of them had.

Enjolras hugged Eponine from behind and began to plant little kisses onto her neck.

"So what are you going to do today, 'Jolras? Are you going to look at my dress sizes? Rummage through my photo albums? Disappear for long periods of time?" Eponine asked in a serious tone with a tad bit of tease. She still wanted her boyfriend to trust her, but she was a little scared of what he would do next.

"Eponine, what I did this past month was wrong. Truth is, I'm not sure what went over me." Enjolras explained.

He twisted his girlfriend around and held her by the waist, noses barely touching.

"I'll tell you what, I will treat you to your favorite restaurant tonight. You and me. Order anything you want, it will be your night."

Eponine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

No, not the fact he was going to treat her, but the fact Enjolras didn't sound like he was hiding something. Every word that came out of his mouth was genuine, and it made Eponine almost cry.

This was the boyfriend she missed during this whole month. The trusting one. The one that she loved and cherished.

The two of them shared a long, deep, passionae kiss brfore Eponine broke it with her response.

"I'd love it."

"Great! I actually have to get to work now. I'll see you after my shift." Enjolras pecked her lips.

"I love you." he told her, then headed out the door.

Eponine couldn't stop smiling at the thought that things were going back to the way they were.

Or so she thought.

Later that day, she decided to head over to the park. She had about an hour to kill before Enjolras would come home, so Eponine took a walk.

As she walked, Eponine hear a familiar voice.

 _It can't be. He's at work!_

She ran over to the nearest tree and hid behind the trunk.

Eponine peered around the trunk, and what she saw made her heart break.

It was Enjolras with...a girl.

She was a pretty girl with a pink floral print skirt, white tank top, black heels, and long curly blond hair.

She and Enjolras were talking, laughing, smiling. Enjolras never smiled that way with anyone...except with his girlfriend.

The girl took Enjolras's hands into her's and was saying something inaudible and Enjolras responded with a kiss to her cheek.

If this is what heartbreak felt like, then Eponine's broken heart killed her.

She couldn't believe it. She _trusted_ him. She gave him her love and this is how he repays her?

Eponine's eyes began to water and she ran back to the apartment.

* * *

Eponine threw her phone against the floor angrily and cried in her knees.

All she could think of was that girl. That pretty blond one.

 _Enjolras must have bought her jewelry, that's why he went through my box. He checked my phone to see if I was betraying him. He was acting strange because he was hiding the fact that he was in love with another woman._

The events of earlier replayed over and over in her mind.

 _Hands touch, eyes meet,_

 _sudden silence, sudden heat_

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

 _He could be that boy,_

She sniffed at the thought

 _but I'm not that girl_

Eponine stood up and walked around the apartment at all the framed pictures, many of which were framed photo booth strips that had Enjolras and her making silly faces, sweet smiles, and sharing blissful kisses.

The memories made her feel better, but the replay of the day pulled her back into that pit of depression and heartbreak.

 _Don't dream too far,_

 _don't lose sight of who you are,_

 _don't remember that rush of joy._

 _He could be that boy,_

 _But I'm not that girl_

Eponine entered the bedroom and continued to look at the memories she and Enjolras shared.

From Enjolras's Promposal in highschool to Eponine's failed attempt to draw Enjolras for an art project.

 _"Where did I go wrong?"_ Eponine asked herself.

She thought of Enjolras and the girl again. Oh how Eponine wished this didn't happen to her.

She loved him too much.

 _Every so often we long to steal,_

 _to the land of what might have been,_

 _but that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _when reality sets back in_

 _Blithe smile, blithe limb_

 _she who's winsome,_

 _she wins him,_

 _gold hair with a gentle curl,_

 _that's the girl he chose_

 _and heaven knows,_

 _I'm not that girl_

* * *

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Violet. Thank you so much for helping me choose this for my girlfriend." Enjolras told the curly blond girl.

Violet smiled.

"Any time, my friend! Eponine is going to be blown away tonight!"

Enjolras looked at the small box that Violet had just given to him. He opened it.

A gorgeous diamond ring sat inside the cushion of the box.

"I hope I got the right ring size! I had to go through her jewelry box to make sure!"

Violet put her hand on Enjolras's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's perfect. Have you told her parents?"

Enjolras nodded.

"I check her phone to make sure I got their numbers right. It would be quite awful to ask the wrong parents for their blessing."

"Well, if that's everything, I'll be on my way. Eponine is one lucky woman to have a man like you in her life." Violet told.

Enjolras continued to look at the ring.

"There is no one in this world that I would want to spend the rest of my life with than Eponine. I just hope things go well tonight."

When Enjolras got back to the apartment, all his stuff was thrown onto the floor of the living room.

"Eponine?" he called out to his girlfriend.

She came out of the bedroom, her face red and wet from tears and her hair was a mess.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You." she growled

"'Ponine! Wha-?" Enjolras began but was interupted by his girlfriend.

"You son of a bitch!" Eponine cried.

"Epon-"

"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

Eponine ran up to him and tried to hit him, but Enjolras held back her arm.

"You cheated on me! You cheated on me, you bastard!" she sobbed.

Enjolras was puzzled.

"Cheat on you? 'Ponine! I love you way to much to do that! How could think that way?"

"Because I saw you at the park with some girl! And seemed happy with her! Like you loved her!" Eponine choked.

Enjolras couldn't believe what he heard.

"What?! Eponine! I never loved anyone else _but_ you! You are my world! My universe! I would never want to hurt you!"

Enjolras hugged her, surprised that she even let him.

Eponine sniffed.

"Then who was she?"

"A friend who owed me a favor."

"What favor?"

"I helped her get introduced to this man who she fell in love with. They are happily married now. In return, she helped me pick out a ring." Enjolras explained.

Eponine pulled away from his embrace.

"A ring? What for?'

Enjolras smiled.

"I was going to save this for tonight, but because of this situation, I think I'll ask now."

He got down on one knee and took out the box with the ring in it. He opened the box.

Eponine gasped.

"Eponine Thenadier, I love you more than life itself. I would rather be sent to the fiery pits of Hell than cheat on you. I am so sorry if I hurt you. I never intended to do so. I love you so much and I want start a family with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to cherish every moment that you are in my life, like I do now."

Eponine began to cry, but this time of happiness and hatred towards herself for thinking that Enjolras would cheat on her.

"So, you acting weird was just you trying to hide that you wanted to marry me?" she asked.

Enjolras nodded.

"You looked through my jewelry..."

"To find the right ring size."

"But, why did you look through my phone?"

"So I could ask your parents' for their blessing."

Eponine couldn't believe that she could ever think of Enjolras as a cheater.

"I am such an idiot!" Eponine exclaimed.

Enjolras stood up and looked at her in the face.

"No you are not. I'm the idiot. I should've not led you down that path."

Eponine took Enjolras's face in her hands and kissed him.

"I will marry you. I love you, Enjolras." she whispered in between kisses.

When they released, Enjolras placed the ring onto Eponine's finger and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." he said while rubbing up and down Eponine's arm.

"I can't believe I screwed up everything." Enjolras told.

Eponine smiled.

"Not everything."


End file.
